Dreamy Expressions
by DracoSheikahCharaJutsu
Summary: "Can we love others?" "We don't have hearts Ro-" "Seriously Axel, have you ever tried to love someone? Like REALLY tried?"  Discoveries about themselves and the feeling of nobodies. AkuRoku smut


This was a repost, but it turned out completely different, and completely lemon filled. No edit, so I will try to edit it later… Actually… my twin will probably have the mistakes in a few minutes after I post it…. SEE! I talk about you! I swear, she never EVER posts anything about me in her A/N…. :( boooo! She is MelodiousNocturneCiel and her stories are A LOT better… so check her out (Link on my page :)

Enjoy.

LAST A/N:

Before the story, Roxas and Axel have a little experience together romantically but none in the part of the actual sex, just putting that out there. They have basically kissed and touched each other a little.

DURING the story however, that's a whole new ball game ;)

"So then I took down the last few of them and continued on my way," Axel animatedly waved his arms as he was explaining his day to Roxas; who in turn was staring off into space from the rooftop. They had been up there for ten minutes at the most; normally it took Roxas a few hours before he started to daydream, but today he started pretty quickly. Axel began to start again but he noticed Roxas had stopped paying attention; he was daydreaming like normal. "So then I ended up in Heaven and I met Joseph there, he's the guy that supposed to let you in right?

"Yeah, okay I guess." Roxas replied missing every word spoken to him. Axel rolled his eyes and pulled one of his legs up to his chest, wrapping his arm around it casually.

"So he told me I shouldn't be in heaven, I was seriously appalled! He explained that it wasn't because I wasn't godly enough to be in; in fact he said I was quite manly and seductive, too beautiful to be on this earth. You know?" Axel looked at Roxas who nodded absentmindedly and continued looking at the sky. "He said to me, 'Go and suck Roxas's dick.'" This caused Roxas to fall out of his trance and choke on the breath he had been taking.

"Did you say what I think you just said?" Roxas squeaked as he sat up quickly, looking directly at Axel who was mere feet away.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying Roxas! Wh-"

"I'm so-"

"Don't apologize Roxas, your tiny brain is probably just getting too full." This caused Roxas to roll his eyes and smack Axel lightly on his arm. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing…." Roxas turned insecurely away from the redhead and moved to lie back down again. Axel tugged his arm so he was jolted back in front of him.

"Please Roxy; you know you can tell me anything." Axel's eyes searched back and forth between the blond's crystal blue eyes. Roxas sighed and looked up at the sky again, very obviously avoiding the older man's eyes.

"In my mission today, I was sent to see Windy. I overhead Peter talking to her," Axel smiled fondly at the mention of one of his only outside-of-organization-xiii friends. Peter and Axel were both pranksters, they got along perfectly; too perfectly for everyone else's taste. "He was telling her how much he loved her; he told her that they would be together forever." Axel swallowed at this. "Can we feel love towards others?"

"We don't have hearts Ro-"

"Seriously Axel, have you ever tried to love someone?" Roxas grabbing Axel's hand and laced his fingers through his own. Axel began to speak, but cut himself off. Roxas put his hand on the redhead's cheek; the latter instantly brought their lips together for a small peck.

"I don't know Roxas, I really don't know."

"Looks like I win again." Luxord smugly gloated as he took everyone's betted belongings from the middle of the room.

The room echoed with sarcastic 'Surprise there!' or 'Why do we even try?'

"Roxas!" Roxas turned in time to see a beaming Demyx standing in front of him. "You wanna hang for a while?"

"How about a little later? I was going to head to my room and take a short nap." As soon as the words left his mouth Demyx began pouting, but he stopped almost immediately.

"Okay just come and find me then!"Roxas nodded to the blond and turned down the left hall. "Hey, isn't that Axel's room?"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna rest in there." His story was perfectly plausible, his room was a floor up and it was a good bit of walking. Demyx nodded, not questioning it all as Roxas unlocked the door with his personal key (that he had been given by Axel) and opened the door softly.

It was about 7ish and it was getting pretty dark outside, Roxas pulled his clothes off quickly and slowly slinked his way up the bed to the equally as undressed Axel. He kissed the redhead, draping himself along the lean, taller man as he did. Axel's eyes flew open and he quickly closed them again as he slipped his tongue into the blond's mouth. Roxas broke the kiss and with hot breath descended down to Axel's hard-on. He licked the tip slowly and Axel immediately responded.

"Nghhh Roxas," Axel moaned, lacing his hands through Roxas's blond tresses; gently tugging the blond to put his erection further in his mouth. Roxas took it in stride, with every bob of his head Axel found himself being engulfed further and further until Roxas almost reached the hilt. Axel yanked Roxas's hair reflexively causing Roxas to moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The redhead saw stars at the vibration that he had caused on his manhood and in a flash of pleasure Roxas's mouth was filled to the brim, causing him to choke a little. "Over there on the bedside table is a condom, grab it would you?" Roxas got on all fours and reached the rest of the way onto the table

"This o-" Roxas cut himself off when he felt something moist poking at his hole. "Axel, what are you- Oh my god, do that again." He gently began lapping at the sensitive area, making sure to lather the area. He pushed his way through the ring of muscles then repeating the action. This had Roxas in a moaning puddle quickly and his erection growing firm again.

"Here Roxas, suck my fingers." Axel stuck his hand through Roxas's legs and up to the Blond's dangling head. The fingers entered his mouth quickly and Axel felt himself grow harder as Roxas's tounge swirled and wet his fingers; while he continued prodding him with his tongue. Within a minute, Axel took his finger out of his mouth and positioned the first finger at the entrance.

"Lie on your back, it will probably be easier." He didn't mention the fact that he wanted to look Roxas in the eyes while they made love the first time, but instead he pressed the tip of his finger into the moist cavern. Roxas grimaced but didn't complain. He gently began a steady rhythm but after a short time Roxas got impatient.

"Put them all in Ax, please."

"Since you called me Ax, okay." Axel smirked wirily at the blond and leaned forward, initiating a deep kiss with Roxas as he pushed the next two in. Roxas screamed in pain, which was subdued quite a bit in the open mouthed kiss they were sharing. His tounge caught Roxas's and began tugging and massaging at the same pace as he was fingering him.

"Now."

This was all Roxas had to say to get Axel to take his fingers out and position himself. He aligned himself and pushed in one fluid motion, echoing moans flew between them. Axel stood still for a moment, all the way to the hilt. Roxas nudged upwards and Axel moaned loudly.

"Ngh, Roxas. Ah," The sound of Axel's grunting and Roxas's panting joined the room as the thrust together.

"Oh AH, there!" Axel hit Roxas's prostate. Smirking, he proceeded to hit that spot every time he thrust back in. Roxas's moans peaked to a higher octave but before Roxas could warn Axel, he was too late. His cum covered Axel's chest and part of his face, Roxas leaned up and licked his lips, which caused the end for Axel. He froze and Roxas felt himself being filled even further. Axel slumped onto of Roxas, pulling out of him as he did.

They lay there, basking in the afterglow both thinking the same thing.

'I can love.'

Reviews are welcome and even encouraged :)

Look at this, how handy! You don't even have to get that little box to pop up! You can review straight from this page! Thank-You ff . net! (*cheery stereotypical fake voice)

No but seriously, that is pretty cool. :)

\/


End file.
